3 Seconds
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Esos mitos sobre el sexo son tan comunes y hasta creíbles... —¿Será verdad? ¿Lo comprobamos, Renji?


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU, algo de OoC & Lime/Lemon.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>3 Seconds <strong>_•

* * *

><p>Extrañado, la miró directamente a los pícaros ojos violetas. Un atisbo retador se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica.<p>

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ru-

Inesperadamente, Kuchiki se acercó velozmente hacia él. Agachó la mirada y fijó un _objetivo_, entre su cabeza y su pecho. Felinamente, lamió con cierta travesura el cuello del pelirrojo.

Succionó hasta dejar enrojecido; desde el cuello hasta la clavícula. Lo miró fijamente al rostro, esperando haber provocado alguna reacción. Sólo alcanzó a ver una sonrisa seductora antes de que sus labios fuesen devorados por los del joven. Sin embargo, aceptó gustosa la intromisión repentina. E incluso, profundizó más aún el contacto, agarrando con vigor los largos cabellos rojizos de él.

El calor en la habitación aumentaba _inexplicablemente,_ la ropa se iba haciendo cada vez más molesta e incómoda. La delgada blusa de Rukia salía con repentina facilidad al igual que su falda. La playera de Abarai se desgarraba al contacto de las ansiosas manos de la chica. Las caricias y los besos se hacían cada vez más maliciosos y ardientes.

Se exploraban, tocando y saboreando diversas partes de sus cuerpos.

Rukia besaba violentamente al pelirrojo. Éste, no se quedaba atrás, asaltando enérgicamente desde su boca hasta su cuello . Literalmente, se devoraban con avidez. Las palabras románticas y cursis, no estaban presentes cuando solían presentarse estas _oportunidades. _Era más que suficiente una mirada fija de vez en cuando, para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Y para saber si ya era tiempo de consumar el acto.

Los suspiros iban oyéndose con mayor frecuencia, al igual que su intensidad. El aire faltaba, se asfixiaban en sus propios jugueteos sensuales. Y les encantaba eso. Ambos gustaban de escuchar las respiraciones agitadas y los intentos vanos de ahogar gemidos casuales del otro. Eso, los encendía más.

Renji se levantó un poco, dejando ver un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa satisfactoria. Rukia volvió su enturbiada mirada, tratando de mantenerla en el pelirrojo que parecía cuestionarle sobre su estado. Ella asintió, inclinando levemente la cabeza despeinada, dando a entender de que estaba más que de acuerdo con lo que Abarai fuese a hacer.

Una súbita estocada. La rapidez de ésta provocó un ligero susto en ella. Él trató de calmarla, besando con suavidad su rostro. Éstas, aumentaron de velocidad e intensidad, así como los lascivos jadeos y los besos húmedos.

—_Uno... dos... tres _—pensó, con dificultad, Rukia mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

Renji pareció ignorarla, aunque estaba extrañado ante tal actitud, continuando con su _labor._ Se encontraba a punto de llegar al clímax. Los espasmos de placer empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Rukia parecía que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Volvió a hundirse en ella; saboreando nuevamente sus senos, su cuello, rostro y los rojizos labios que no dejaban de expresar su creciente excitación.

—_Cuatro... Cinco... Seis..._ ¡Renji!— gimió la mujer, arañándole la espalda.

Y el pelirrojo también, suspirando el nombre de la joven y sintiendo cómo se le iba el alma en el acto.

Abarai se recostó, sudoroso y vencido, en la deshecha cama. Rápidamente, fue presa de un sueño profundo. Rukia, sonrió divertida. Sacó una revista y un bolígrafo de la mesita de noche. Se colocó sus lentes de lectura, hojeó velozmente y cuando encontró la página deseada, comenzó a escribir al lado de un artículo.

_"Un orgasmo femenino no dura sólo tres segundos... ¡Llega a durar hasta seis, así que, investiguen con alguien mejor!"_

Con un deje orgulloso en sus labios, cerró la revista y volvió a guardar las cosas en el buró. Se acostó al lado del pelirrojo, le dio un tierno beso y cerró sus ojos, durmiéndose con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Y es que con _ese hombre_; no había duda alguna de que_ los orgasmos duraban el doble_.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Nervios de exámenes de fin de semestre más calor "primaveral" es igual a _esto_. Dato sacado de la revista _Cosmopolitan_ (;p). Primer _limón, _que hago en mi vida, de pareja favorita de Bleach.

Debería estar estudiando química orgánica (xD). Sólo pido pasar bien mis pruebas.

Esperando sea del agrado general...

_See you around~ _


End file.
